Burden
by you'vegotnoidea23
Summary: after the factory collapsed someone returns and secrets are revealed AxR


I desperately needed to know the answers to all the questions circling in my mind. I desperately needed to know where is she, how is she?, is she dead or alive?, does she still look the same?, does she miss me?, does she still love me?.

Exactly eight months since the factory collapsed and I lost sight of my precious Robin. Exactly eight months since I started searching for her, regardless if I had to do it day or night, in rain or shine I just **NEEDED** to know where she is.

Slowly I was loosing hope that I was ever going to see those emerald eyes, golden brown hair and the all black Victorian dress she always wore.

Working in the STN-J wasn't the same without my partner and everybody could see the difference in me. I knew I was worrying everybody but I couldn't help it; I needed my partner back. Luckily, the agency hasn't assigned anyone to be my **new** partner instead they recruited Nagira, my elder brother, as a new addition to our team. But still, even tough I am glad that my brother and I are working together, Nagira still **isn't **Robin!

Sigh Today was another day of my desperate search for her. AAARRRGGGHHH!!! Why can't I just forget about her? But of course I already knew the answer to that. A simple three word phrase; **I love her**.

"Morning Amon!" Dojima greeted me as I entered headquarters.

"Morning." I replied flatly. I knew I sounded cold but I supposed they're all used to it.

As I got to my desk there was a yellow post-it from Michael saying:

_Hey Captain! Just reminding you about our meeting with boss at 9._

_-Michael-_

Great. Just great in exactly three minutes the boss will probably lecture us on something again. "Sigh This day was getting better and better." I thought sarcastically.

"Captain, aren't you coming with us to the meeting room?" Karasuma asked as she stood in front of my desk.

"Hey." I said casually. "I'm on my way."

When we entered the room everybody was there including Touko. Wait. What **is **Touko doing here?

Before I could even ask my ex-girlfriend the reason why she was here the boss appeared and I sat down.

"Good morning people!" he said with a cigarette in hand.

"Morning boss." we all said in unison.

"The reason why I called all of you today is because we found the suitable partner for your captain." he explained. My teammates just stared at me but I couldn't care less.

"Great. They've already found a **replacement **for Robin." I mentally sighed.

I knew for a fact that what the boss was saying was important and I really should care because it was regarding my new partner but I couldn't bring myself to listen attentively.

"Robin, if you could hear me calling you please answer me! I'm going crazy **without **you!! Now, they've partnered me with a new trying hard wannabe who **isn't **you." I was shouting in my head.

I really wanted to see her, to touch her, to see her fight by my side and for her to make sure I was doing okay. How the heck can I miss a 15-year-old girl **THIS badly**? I often find myself asking the same question over and over. I gave out a long, sad sigh.

"AMON!!!!!!" I immediately snapped out of my musings at the sound of the boss calling me. "Are you listening?" the boss asked angrily

"No, sir I was not listening to you discuss details about the new burden you're going to pair up with me cause I know for a sad a fact that I couldn't care less." I said coldly.

"I see you're as cold as ever, Amon." I would know that voice anywhere. That voice belonged to Robin. "So you still think I'm a burden, huh Amon?" she asked.

I smirked and said "Well seeing that I'm being paired up with you once again, I guess I could make an exception, Robin."

"And as smug as ever, I see. I thought being away from you for eight months would at least melt some ice around you heart but I guess I was wrong." she said as she sat next to me.

"Melt it? You don't know half of what you did to my heart, Robin. You **practically made ALL the ice melt**." I thought.

As she sat next to me I noticed how different she now looks. Her golden brown hair was now in a high pony-tail instead of their usual pigtails. Her face had changed, she now wore a little make up and bangs covered her right eye. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing her black Victorian dress instead she had white jeans and a sexy black sleeveless tank top under our standard STN-J trench coat. She also had ankle high black heeled boots with silver designs on it. She now looked like a regular 15 year old.

"I see you've changed your look, little girl." I teased.

"Like the look of my little sister, Amon?" Touko asked smugly.

"Yeah it suits her. Wait a minute… **little sister**?!? When did this happen?" I asked Touko obviously surprised at what she said.

"While you were off in dreamland, father explained that I am Touko's long lost little sister and his long lost daughter." Robin retorted.

"Wow. Now I'm amazed, what did eight months do to you, Robin?" I asked sarcastically.

"I tried not to become a burden anymore." she snapped back.

"Well we'll see about that." I said.

"Now Amon do you accept Robin as your partner…again?" the boss/ Robin and Touko's dad asked me.

"Yes. I fully accept." I said as I stood up from the chair "Meeting closed. Robin, follow me."

Robin followed me out of the meeting room to my desk.

"Robin we need to have a talk," I said in a worried tone.

"But father said that we have work to do, how can we talk?" she asked.

"We'll talk at my house. I'll just tell them I'm giving you a reorientation on your duties here." I said.

"Umm… okay then. Let's go." she replied.

As usual we rode in my black car and the 2 of us drove home in silence. We got to my house in less than 30 minutes and I invited her in.

"Make yourself at home." I said as I motioned her to the couch.

"Yeah, thanks." she replied.

"Robin why didn't you contact me or Nagira after the factory fell?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't want to be a burden to you or to Nagira." she simply stated.

"But… I was worried about you!!! I didn't know if you were alive or if you died. Where were you. I searched day and night for you! I was going crazy without you Robin!!" I said emphasizing each word.

"Amon… I'm sorry for making you crazy looking for me. I was supposed to meet you two days after the factory fell but I saw you and Touko kissing so I decided not to show myself to you until Touko cleared it with me." she apologized.

"When you saw Touko and I together, we decided to break up because both of us knew well that I love you." I said looking her in the eye.

"You love me?" she asked surprised.

I nodded and said "I always have and always will, Robin."

She looked at me with big emerald eyes.

"Do you love me as well Robin?" I asked, fear of rejection evident in my voice.

"Yes. I do love Amon, I always have and always will." she replied sweetly.

I cupped her face and slowly neared my face to hers for kiss. A kiss filled with love, care, compassion and promise. Her lips, the lips which I dreamed for, were soft and fragile like a flower petal. She tasted like strawberries and smelled like roses. I loved everything about her.

"Don't ever leave me ever again." I said as I rested my forehead on hers.

"I won't." she said with a smile.

I myself gave her a real and rare smile. Then…..

KRRIINGGG!!!!!!!

"Hello?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Captain, its Michael. We need you and Robin for a mission." Michael said.

"We'll be there." I said as I placed my phone back in my pocket.

"What?" she asked.

"We have an assignment. Oh Robin try not to be a burden." I teased.

"Whatever." she said as I leaned for another kiss.

Fine


End file.
